CJ's Nieces and Nephews
CJ's nieces and nephews are a group of six tadpole children. Their names are Polly, Molly, Wolly, Tad, Chad, and Wart. They all first appeared in JumpStart Explorers. They also appear in JumpStart Animal Adventures. Polly Tadpole Polly is one of CJ's nieces. She wears a pink and yellow shirt, light blue pants, white and pink sneakers, and a water lily flower on the left side of her head. In JumpStart Explorers, she hides in Egypt. In JumpStart Animal Adventures, she explores the Tide Pool. She is voiced by Brenda Kazzi. Molly Tadpole Molly is one of CJ's nieces. She wears a pink dress, pink shoes, and a large lavender bow with pink speckles on her head. In JumpStart Explorers, she hides in China. In JumpStart Animal Adventures, she explores the Rainforest. She is voiced by Rebecca Lovelace. Wolly Tadpole Wolly is one of CJ's nephews. He wears a red cap backwards, a red T-shirt, and blue shorts. In JumpStart Explorers, he hides in Plymouth Colony. In JumpStart Animal Adventures, he explores the Temperate Forrest. He is voiced by Ryan Wiesbrock. Tad Tadpole Tad is one of CJ's nephews. He wears a blue cap, a yellow shirt, black pants, red and white sneakers, and dark blue sunglasses. In JumpStart Explorers, he hides in South America. He is voiced by Edgar Gresores in this game. Unlike the other tadpoles in JumpStart Animal Adventures, he doesn't explore a habitat, and only makes cameo appearances with Wart. Chad Tadpole Chad is one of CJ's nephews. He wears a large hat similar to CJ's, which covers his eyes. He also wears a light cream-colored T-shirt, a brown vest, light brown shorts, and a red belt. In JumpStart Explorers, he and Wart hide in Antarctica. In JumpStart Animal Adventures, he explores the Savanna. He is voiced by Ryan Wiesnbrock. Chad is almost identical to CJ's ''World of JumpStart ''kindergarten design, perhaps suggesting that it was inspired by Chad. Wart Tadpole Wart is one of CJ's nephews. He is a baby and is always seen in a fishbowl. He wears a blue suit and a yellow cap, and he is always seen with a yellow pacifier in his mouth. He doesn't speak. In JumpStart Explorers, he and Chad hide in Antarctica. Gallery ex_polly 2d.png|Polly 2D ex_polly china.png|Polly in Chinese clothing, holding a rabbit ex_molly 2d.png|Molly 2D ex_wolly 2d.png|Wolly 2D ex_tad 2d.png|Tad 2D ex_chad and wart cropped.png|Chad and Wart ex_chad and wart 2d.png|Chad and Wart 2D ex_chad and wart sticker.png|Chad and Wart in winter clothing 33200188244 650c0a2680 b.jpg IMG_7790.PNG IMG_7791.PNG IMG_7798.PNG|It's pouring outside, we don't like rain! 34043111815 c906b81eb3 b.jpg IMG_7801.PNG|Let's hide in the Time Machine! IMG_7804.PNG|CJ & The Tadpoles 34043269655 c649361157 b.jpg|Molly 34002491536 cbe210427b b.jpg|You make crafts to make too! IMG_7807.PNG|Polly IMG_7810.PNG 34002348456 a5d9c59911 b.jpg 34002067356 ba58479040 b.jpg 34002332476 11c913a3a6 b.jpg 34002050316 d6e0069d91 b.jpg|Waiting screen Reading Magazine.png Jsaatitle.png|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Title Trivia * feature in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals]]In the JumpStart Advanced series, Chad and Wolly make a cameo in the JumpStart All Stars tutor feature, in Frankie's exposition on Word Families. Here, their last name is stated to be Johnson. However, Wolly is mistakenly called Chad and Chad is mistakenly called Tad. Category:Characters Category:JumpStart Explorers Category:JumpStart Animal Adventures Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Animal Field Trip Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Groups Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals